Feline is a kind of animal that hides in the daytime and comes out at night, with little movement. More particularly, a household pet cat moves less. In order to make the household pet cat healthier and more active, a toy becomes a necessary thing for raising cat. Moreover, toys are more necessary for a cat rather than a dog. The cat is playful by nature and grows up in nature playing.
At present, there are multiple turnplate toys for cats on the market, most of which require the cats to poke balls with their claws, so that the balls will rotate to attract the cats to play. However, this method cannot attract the pet cat to play initiatively for a long term and requires a stronger conscious activity, which makes it very difficult for the pet cat to persist. Therefore, an expected training effect cannot be achieved.